


Go To Sleep

by i_am_catfood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Short One Shot, Talking, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_catfood/pseuds/i_am_catfood
Summary: This is just a super short warm-up fic. Alec comes home late and gets really sappy when he's tired.





	Go To Sleep

Magnus could feel someone watching him before he even opened his eyes. He looked to the end of the bed and was entirely unsurprised to see Alec sitting there, staring fondly. "Why're you looking at me?" He mumbled sleepily.  
"You're nice looking." Alec replied, standing up and pulling off his jacket and jeans before crawling into bed.

"Did you just get in?" Magnus asked, rolling over to face his boyfriend.

"Are you asking how long I was looking at you?" Alec asked in response. "I don't know, a couple minutes. I was just thinking." He said when Magnus nodded.

"What about?" Magnus inquired, shifting even closer to Alec.

"How much I love you." Alec said, then laughed when Magnus groaned loudly and halfheartedly tossed a pillow at him.

"Go to _sleep_ , Alexander." The warlock chuckled.

"I'm serious, Magnus. Sometimes I need a minute to process it." Alec said earnestly.

"I love you too. Go to sleep." Magnus whispered, wrapping his arms around Alec and closing his eyes, sighing contently.


End file.
